As to portable electronic devices (such as military and industrial notebook computers), battery is generally used for supplying electric power, so that the notebook computers can be used during a trip or when the utility power is not available.
In the portable electronic device, a compartment is generally formed on a side of a casing of the portable electronic device, and the compartment has an opening. A door with cover is mounted onto the opening to seal the opening. The conventional battery generally does not come with any fixing structure, so it is necessary to seal the opening by the door with cover when the battery is installed into the compartment, and thus fix the battery into the compartment.
However, if a user forgets to close the door with cover or secure the door with cover, the battery may fall out from the portable electronic device, thus resulting in damages to the battery.
To facilitate users to draw the battery out from the compartment, a conventional method is to add a pull tape to the body of the battery. However, the pull tape may be broken easily and cannot be replaced conveniently. After the pull tape is broken, the users have difficulties to remove the battery from the compartment.